


Red Drips

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Beta Concept Art Amity Blight and Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Blood, F/F, Interrogation, Knives, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Amity lost the trust of her light.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Red Drips

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I had this idea stuck in my head and decided to write it instead of sleeping 
> 
> Sorry in advance if there are any typos 
> 
> Hope yall enjoy :)

"I'm gonna ask you again, Blight."

Luz bent down to head level, took her bat, and used the tip to lift Amity's chin. Fiery brown met apathetic gold.

Amity steeled herself and squirmed in the old rickety chair, testing her binds for the umpteenth time to no avail. The ropes rubbed roughly on the burns of her wrists, forearms, and ankles, and they proved to be a brief yet welcome distraction from the anxiety pooling in her stomach. Thick gray duct tape bound her hands flat to the arms of the chair, and it was starting to make them twitch. Fingers together, palms to the ceiling, and thumbs squashed underneath layers of tape. 

"Where is she." 

It was a statement, not a question. Luz had finished questioning her hours ago. 

Amity blinked slowly and spat in her face, satisfaction simmering steadily in her chest at the disgusted grimace she received in response. 

Luz's hands shook with rage as she stood and wiped her cheek. 

"Why do you want to make this harder for yourself."

If she wasn't so scared she would've rolled her eyes, maybe thrown in a nice little quip or two, which wasn't lost on Luz. She pouted and stuck her bottom lip out in an exaggerated frown, a dangerous glint in her eyes. 

"You wound me, Amity. What happened to our banter?" Luz pretended to think about it for a second, her finger thoughtfully tapping her chin, "Well I guess we broke up, but I think we should just let bygones be bygones, especially now that we have bigger issues to . . . solve, I suppose."

As Luz sat down criss cross on the dirt, she waved her bat around as if she were talking to a much bigger audience. 

"But alas, we have to get back to business. Feel free to add any comments though, they're always welcome." She let her bat clatter to the ground with a saccharine smile and began to rummage through her pockets.

She felt like she should've been praying. But she didn't know to who. 

Luz chuckled darkly, "You know," she pulled out a pocket knife, flicked it open, and glanced at the polished silver blade before meeting Amity's eyes again. "I have to say, you're a great actress." 

Judas, maybe?

"You really had me convinced, the blushes, the affection, the dates." 

The knife shone in the bright moonlight that streamed in from the open door of the crumbling barn and it made her want to sob. 

Luz stood up and sauntered over to Amity, each step deafeningly loud in its message. She laid the blade of the knife on the sweet spot of her neck and gently ran it across, giggling at the way Amity whimpered when she tried to crane her throat away from the cold pressure.

"And I just have to ask, was any of that real."

She asked it in that way that told Amity she was desperate for hope. Desperate for a possibility that she was lovable. Desperate to know if she had wasted precious time. 

She felt the knife bob along with her esophagus when she swallowed while her mind sluggishly pushed through the dizzying heat of Luz's breath on her face. 

It felt shaky, the air and the blade. 

Luz then led the knife up in a straight line onto Amity's jaw from under her left ear and pressed just hard enough to draw blood, a thin string of red bubbling a warm trail. 

She wet her lips and knit her brow, purposefully avoiding Luz's cold curious eyes, "I . . . yes." 

She felt the metal dig into her cheek, the pain dulled with adrenaline, "Don't you dare fucking lie to me about this."

If only Amity could cross her fingers.

A few drops of hot blood ran down her neck as she forced herself to meet Luz's eyes.

Her too thick tongue shoved the words out through gritted teeth, "I always hated you." 

Amity held back her sobs while her vision blurred and warped, "I fucking hate you so fucking much."

Her heart was being ripped out of her chest again, an ache so deep it had to be exploding every vein and ventricle, a want so bad the air was forced out of her to make room, a regret so exhaustingly heavy that she was Atlas himself, a lie so great that she would spend the rest of her life repenting. 

Luz flicked the knife closed and pocketed it, a deep tired seeping into her bones. 

"We both know that's not true." 

It was Luz she should've been praying to.

"We'll try again tomorrow." 

The words died on her lips before Luz left.


End file.
